


The Confessions Fic

by punkish



Category: Fake News RPF, Late Night Host RPF, Stephen Colbert - Fandom, The Late Show with Stephen Colbert (TV)
Genre: F/M, Guilt, Kissing, Lust, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPF, Sex, Sexual Tension, Touching, Wifeless AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkish/pseuds/punkish
Summary: He knows he shouldn't, but that just makes him harder.





	The Confessions Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely a work of fiction and is in no way intended to be a factual representation of the thoughts, actions or life events of any real person.

His name was Stephen. You'd met him at a bar and he seemed nice enough, handsome, intelligent; the way he moved in on you was sensual but sincere. There was a particular way he looked at you during your conversation, a desirous gaze that lingered even when you'd turn away. Later that night you had discovered he could dance. God, could he dance. You thought the club was dark enough to hide your flushed and flustered appearance until you felt his lips and tongue leave soft, wet kisses on your neck.

You sighed into his ear and pressed yourself close to him while his arms shifted to hold you in a firm hug. This was too intimate, your heart raced, you felt exposed, but among the dimly lit and hectic atmosphere no one seemed to notice. When he pulled back you could barely meet his glinting eyes, then his face broke into a smile and that task was made all the more difficult. With a finger placed gently beneath it, he lifted your chin and you were lost to the world within his ebony stare. The pounding music was muted by the thudding in your chest as he drew you toward his parted lips.

It took you a second to realize what was happening, swallowing nervously as he guided you closer to his soft and inviting lips. You were near enough to feel the warmth of his quivering breath on your face and sense his eager anticipation. The sudden enveloping heat of his kiss was a high unto itself. A whimper was forced from you at the sensation of his tongue burrowing into your mouth and sliding against yours. Your skin flushed and rippled with goosebumps. His fingers were digging, grappling with your clothes and pulling you tightly against him as you grabbed in dire need at his neck and shoulders. People would surely notice if you didn't stop.

But you couldn't stop, not yet, not so soon; he made it too easy to forget where you were. Your breath was ragged, uncontrolled and no amount of desperate clawing could put you as close to him as you wanted to be. His groping hands had felt their way underneath your top and he groaned into your mouth as his fingertips began to trail your skin. You tugged at his belt and the moment he was about to pull the straps off your shoulders, you both withdrew, gasping in unison. Flushed and panting, your eyes shot around the crowded room but no one had paid you any attention. When you returned to look at him, the fire of intent within his charcoal stare set your heart to a galloping pace.

He cupped a hand around the back of your neck and moved in close, his lips were pressed to your ear. "Can I have you?" You felt engulfed in bristling energy as the words dripped into your mind one by one. With a bashful smile you breathed a sigh across his cheek and grazed the lobe of his ear with your teeth. His fingers flexed against your neck, "Your place or mine?" Even through all the noise you could hear the tremble of excitement in his voice. Your face flooded with warmth, replying with a finger placed in the middle of his chest. He clasped your hand and weaved through the heaving crowd, quickly leading you away from the flashing lights and rhythmic pulse of the dance floor.

You were on the street, then next to him in a cab. The back seat felt very claustrophobic for two people who could barely keep their hands off one another. The space between you crackled with tension and you yearned for the distance being up-front would have brought. You looked determinedly out the window and hoped he would do the same. When his fingertips brushed your arm, the hair at the back of your neck stood on end and your stomach clenched. You didn't dare turn to him, although you had an inclination that is what he wanted. As his subtle touch clipped the final threads tethering your resolve, you were relieved to see the cab pull up. Your mind traveled over the thought again, this time you were hit with anxious exhilaration. You were at his house.

There was some nervous milling on the side walk after the cab left. The reality of where you were had seeped into your mind and left your mouth dry. After sharing an awkward smile he gestured towards the house. You flushed at the sensation of his hand slipping across your lower back, almost stumbling in your struggle to continue walking normally. Once inside he lead you to the kitchen and immediately went to the fridge – you suspected – to dispel some of the tension. "Did you want something to drink?" _God, please, anything alcoholic_ , your mind begged but you only nodded politely. As if reading your thoughts he closed the fridge, moving instead to one of the cabinets, pulling from it a bottle of bourbon and two tumblers. His eyes flickered over you as he poured, the corners of his mouth twitching into a shy smirk. It felt as though the room was charged with static. He held out a glass for you to take, your fingertips brushed his and it opened within you a Pandora's box of desire. Your mind raced with thoughts of sex, you wanted to put the drink down and leap on him like a leopard on it's prey. "Th-thank you." You managed to stammer, pulling the glass from him more aggressively than you intended. He seemed to become distant after that, as though his head suddenly filled with a million distractions. He nursed his drink in contemplative thought while you very quickly finished yours, anxious that you'd offended him.

There was hesitation as you reached over and lightly touched the hand he had gripped tensely around his tumbler. He blinked and looked at you in bewilderment for an instant. “Are you okay?” you asked tentatively. He didn't reply, but instead set his glass down and leaned on his arms against the counter top. “I hope.. I didn't mean to seem rude before.” His eyes darted up to meet your concerned face, “No, no, I'm sorry, it's not you.” His voice was soft and kind and he slid his hand across the counter until his fingertips came to rest in front of yours. You felt your heart leap into your throat, blushing as you weaved your fingers with his. He stared intently at your joined hands, tripping over his words as he attempted to explain the awkwardness, “I.. well, I'm a Catholic, and I try to be.. good.” His brows furrowed and he looked up at you, “I'm not supposed to...” the end of his sentence forgotten when his eyes drifted slowly over your body. The steamy inspection caused your breath to catch. Red-faced and stammering as awkwardly as he had been, you managed to fumble a reply, “W-we don't have to.. I mean I can go if you want. Anything you need.” offering a reassuring smile. His thumb rubbed absently at your entwined fingers and he repeated the words “Anything I need.” under his breath.

In a blink he had you wrapped in his arms, your surprised exclamation muffled in his mouth as his lips grabbed at yours and he whispered gruffly, “What if I need you?” You felt his chest rise and fall keeping pace with yours, certain that his arms were all that was holding you together. You met his fiery gaze momentarily before pressing your parted lips to his once more, loosing your arms from his embrace to touch his face and neck. He released a satisfied grunt into the kiss, his tongue slipping smoothly across yours as his fingers dug at your clothes, untucking your top and pulling the straps off your shoulders. This was bliss, free of social constraints to go as far as you wanted. His hands gliding across the bare skin of your back made you shiver with desire while you fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. He unclasped your bra and you sighed into his mouth as his hands trailed around your sides until his thumbs played at the underside of your breasts. Your hand traveled across the crotch of his pants, tracing the rigid form within. He seemed to be enjoying himself very much. This time when you tugged at his belt you intended to release his firm cock from the discomfort of that binding underwear.

“Stop.” He said softly, holding your hand away. He was breathing heavily and looked disheveled, as though stopping was not truly what he wanted. “Oh.. Sorry, did I do something wr..?” Before you could finish he was leading the way out of the kitchen, through the house to a dark room. He flicked the light on, it was dimmed to a level more befitting of romance and you felt your cheeks flood with warmth, this was his bedroom. There was shyness in his face when he turned to you, being brought here felt like the most intimate thing that had happened all night. Extending his hands for you to take, he walked slowly backwards, guiding you into the room. “I- I thought we should be comfortable.” he stammered. You could tell from his tone that he was flustered and must have been blushing furiously. The back of your fingers brushed his cheek, “I just want to make sure.. I don't want you to do anything you aren't okay with.” He smiled at your sweetness, cupping your hand and pressing his lips to it. “The more I tell myself I shouldn't, the more I want you.” His eyes flickered to meet yours, shadowed and glinting in the low light.

You were suddenly very aware of your proximity to him and just how electric the space between felt. The desire to close the gap was agony to resist and you swallowed nervously, “Guilt can be a turn on..”

“Yes.”

He moved in, and so did you. His arms were around you, hands pawing frantically at your clothes. He slid your top and bra off then paused for a moment to remove his shirt, before grabbing your hands and placing them on his belt. You knew what to do and while you worked through exhilarated trembling to unbuckle it, your lips met his in a series of frenzied kisses. For the first time you felt the warmth of his skin on yours and could tell from his erratic breathing that he was as thrilled as you. The belt fell loose, your fingers prodded and groped at the rock hard bulge in his trousers, pressing your front against him. He pulled you in, his touch was like charged silk draped in languid folds down your back. One of his hands grabbed at your ass, his hips and erection grinding into you, wresting a soft moan from your lips. He moved you backwards one step at a time until the back of your knees hit the the bed and he landed on top of you in a guided fall. You held his face as your lips and tongues mingled in a kiss. His hand covered yours and it traveled down to grip your wrist before he pulled it from his face and pressed it firmly into the bedding by your head. Your mind reeled and you arched against him with aching need. _God yes Stephen, pin me down._

Several layers of clothing were teasing you from the waist down, he grinded his hardness between your legs and your hips raised to match his motions. The grip on your wrist tightened and he pressed it harder into the mattress, his other hand under your back as his lips left yours and moved to your neck. You sighed, writhing with every movement of his mouth across your sensitive skin. His weight shifted and he released your wrist for the time being while he moved further down your body. When he kissed you he seemed to relish every taste but constantly craved more. Your quiet moans drove him on as he crawled his way to your chest. His hands cupped your breasts and pushed them together, gently biting at the soft flesh. Your head fell back into the pillows with a loud groan when he flicked his tongue over one of your nipples and rolled the other between his fingertips until both stood firm. The smirk on his face told you that he enjoyed your reaction, it made his already hard cock ache and twitch in it's restraint. He looked up at you as he took each firm nipple into his mouth, one at a time, sucking on them sweetly until you made the same sounds again.

He kissed his way back up to your mouth again while allowing his hand to wander over your curves. His waist lifted away from yours so his fingers could nimbly flick the button of your jeans open and undo the zip. You hummed against his lips, grabbing at his neck and face as his hand slipped into the opening, over your underwear and between your legs. He could tell your body craved his warmth when he touched you like that, so he didn't give it to you. There was far more pleasure to be gleaned from your desperate squirming. He poked firmly at the damp fabric barrier and you were barely able to maintain the kiss, save for him directing you back to his lips when you faltered. You felt him pull your underwear to the side, inhaling sharply through your nose. He buried his fingers inside you, watching with a satisfied smile as you fell apart in his arms; a quivering mess that was completely at his mercy and calling his name in a delightful way. Pressing himself to your arching form he found your mouth again as his fingers worked their spell, and in a lustful haze he groaned a single word to you, “Wet.”

A trail of kisses and bites inched at tormenting pace down your undulating body, while his fingers continued their enthusiastic exploration. Each time he found a spot that made you moan or move in an appealing way he would pause to make you do it again, manipulating you perfectly. He licked your lower stomach just above your underwear, and you shuddered with anticipation. “My my, is this all for me?” His voice purred sensually as he slowly withdrew his fingers from you, glossy and dripping with a trail of your juices. You watched, enamored of the way he sucked and licked them clean, “You're sweet.” He whispered, making direct eye contact in a manner that stole your breath. You raised your hips when he hooked his hands in the waist of your jeans, and began to pull them down to your mid thigh. His hands slid up the outside of your legs and came to rest on your hips, his fingers gripping tightly. A rapturous sigh escaped you as his tongue left a wet path along your inner thigh; breaths becoming increasingly quick and shallow the closer he crept to the aching between your legs. You didn't want him to stop when he was so close, but his technique for torture was masterful and had you twisting in his hands. His tongue slipped over your other thigh, higher and higher until his breath blew hot against your soaked underwear. Your head fell back with an anguished whimper as your hips rolled within his sturdy grip, begging for relief. He paused for what felt like the longest time, deriving pleasure from the scene.

You cried out his name, hands clasped and released the bedding, flailing as he held you fast. His mouth was hot ecstasy, his tongue rolling wetly over your panties and sucking at you through them. You couldn't see or breathe or speak coherently, his name was the only word you could recall and you used it endlessly as his mouth nipped and licked teasingly at your clit through the cotton. His arms wrapped around your upper thighs from beneath for a better hold, and to allow his hands more freedom. He could now touch your mound and lower stomach or spread you open with his fingers – which he did – smiling as the crotch of your underwear was caught between your lips. Now and then you would see him look up to study you from between your legs, every sound or movement you made fueled his desire, motivating him to drag more from you. He held the crotch of your underwear between his teeth and moved it to the side. You gasped, his hot breath now caressed your skin directly causing waves of pleasure to radiate across your body. He watched you writhe in euphoric torture, your hands closed around your breasts, squeezing and pinching at your nipples. You finally remembered another word, begging into the air above you, “Stephen.. please.”

His fingers dug into you, it was not only the words but the way you said them that drove him into a lustful frenzy. He tightened his grip around your legs, anticipating your likely reaction, pulled your lips apart with his fingers once more and buried his mouth in your sex. A string of expletives poured from your lips as you convulsed, touching your chest and stomach before tearing at the bedding that was within your reach. He groaned against you, sucking at your clit until you were out of your mind, then maneuvered the folds of flushed skin around your opening and entered you with his tongue. You were fractured, paralyzed as he lapped greedily at your nectar; occasionally he dragged his tongue with precision flicks over and around your clit, but always returned to sup more of your juices. He could read your every flinching movement, fixated on the rhythmic twists and turns he pulled from your body. You were on the verge of falling apart, but he continued to push you closer to the edge and as you were about to break, he pulled away. Wet kisses were dropped on your inner thighs as you moaned and whimpered for more, but received only teasing breaths blown across your thrumming cleft.

He unwound his arms from your thighs, caressing them then kissing your hips on either side. You lifted your legs as he wriggled your jeans the rest of the way down and tossed them on the floor, leaving your underwear on for the time being. As soon as you could reach his pants you began to tug at the button and zip, undoing them while he crept his way back up your body with his lips and tongue. He reached your neck, biting and licking along your jaw as he kicked his trousers off, finally meeting your mouth hot and wet and covered in your taste. You whimpered, reaching for his face but he grabbed your wrist and pushed it into the bed again. The fingers of your free hand curled their way through the hair on his chest and over his shoulder where they came to rest, flexing and digging trails in his skin. He groaned, grabbing that arm and pinning it as well, his eyes meeting yours fervently. With one knee between your legs, he lay his weight on you, kissing your mouth and grinding into you with his hips. Your face flushed with hot static at the rubbing and pressing of his hard, warm cock, knowing there was only a layer of fabric between his aching flesh and yours. You pushed back against his grinding, writhing and arching beneath him, unable to squirm free of the grip that fixed your wrists to the mattress. The way he moved on you was sexy, he wanted more and you could see that, but the thrill of making you wait until your body begged for him was far more gratifying. The black briefs he was wearing could barely contain him now, and there was nothing you wanted more than to strip them off, imploring in a quiet and desperate voice, “Please.”

A lustful grunt escaped his throat and he gripped both of your wrists in one hand, holding them down above your head. His free hand cradled your neck as his mouth lay it with a wet trail of kisses and bites. “Beg me,” he whispered in a tone that trembled with restraint, “how much do you want it?” These words sent you into a frenzy he was not prepared for, hastily adjusting his grip as your body struggled against him and you moaned his name. The smile on his face was irresistible. He released his hold and rolled off you, half sitting up against the pillows and headboard with one arm behind his head. The look in his eyes was alluring, one that invited you to play as he stroked at the pulsing bulge in his very tight briefs. This time it was you on top of him, straddling his waist and watching him play with himself. After being denied so cruelly earlier you ran your hands over him with hungry enthusiasm, and curled your arms around his shoulders as you pressed your mouth and tongue to his. A rush of excitement flooded you when his encircling arms pulled you down on top of him, whimpering and moaning in the kiss. You felt his warm touch travel your back until he was firmly squeezing your ass, pushing your hips into his as he thrust against you.

Your teeth marked his neck and chest and he released you with a groan, allowing you to slide yourself down the length of his body. He watched you closely, biting his bottom lip, flinching as you bit along his sides to his waist, inching ever closer to where he wanted you to be. You lay yourself along his legs, your head resting on his thigh near his barely contained package, delicate fingers teasing at the twitching mass. It was all the sweeter to have him begging you after what he had done. Your fingers wrapped the taut fabric and you noted his thickness, face flushing at the thought of him inside you. The heat of your mouth and tongue rolled against him through his briefs, extracting a lustful sigh from him as he stroked your hairline. You held him softly between your teeth, your fingers like tendrils around his balls, massaging them until the agony of desire manifested in restrained thrusts against your mouth. “Give it to me..” he begged, pulling himself out and pressing the end of his cock to your lips. There was a glint of disapproval in your eyes which he must have seen, “I'm.. I'm sorry.” Guilt piled on top of guilt, he knew he should have waited, this rude behavior was out of character, “I just ..” The slippery warmth of your mouth, tongue and finally throat, covered him from tip to base, cutting off his sentence which became a moaned exhalation as he clasped your hair. You pulled back, leaving him covered and slick, mouth sliding back and forth over his head while your hand worked the lower half of his shaft. The surrounding warmth of your mouth sucked at him as you flicked at the underside of his head with your tongue. He would intermittently catch your eye when he wasn't moaning expletives to the ceiling. You were hit with the salty taste of his precome, the prominent veins pulsing lightly in your grasp as he became thicker and more rigid. He met your eyes, you knew he was close but he couldn't tell you to stop so you made the call. You dragged your lips slowly off his shaft, then lapped and sucked at the tip a few times, smiling as he flinched and sighed, his hips chasing your mouth.

As soon as you were done teasing him he grabbed and flipped you onto your back. He held your squirming form as bites – hard enough to bruise – were meted out in several places on your chest, stomach and sides. His hand swept from between your breasts all the way to your waist, where he entangled your underwear in his fingers. The corners of his lips twitched into a smirk and he fixed you with a burning stare as he tore the cloth, leaving the tattered remains on your waist. His nostrils flared and with a growl he crawled over the top of you, licking paths across your salty skin. You spread your legs for him as he moved higher, breathlessly repeating his name until you were covered by the weighted heat of his body. “Look at me.” he whispered, pulling your lips between his teeth as he kissed you. His cock pressed at your opening, both of you dripping with anticipation. When your eyes met you could see both hesitation and restraint in him that made you flush with desire. “I want you.” He resisted the urge to push inside until you gave your approval and as that “Yes” was dropped into the waiting silence your neck was met with a flurry of impassioned kisses.

He pinned your wrists to the bed and began to take you slowly, his girth wresting blissful moans from your lips. The deeper he pushed the more difficult it became for him to focus on anything else until – with his forehead on your shoulder – he was left panting hotly across your skin. You wrapped your legs around his waist, rocking your hips against him and straining in his grip. His pace was relaxed as he savored the overwhelming pleasure in every inch he moved, and described to you in whispered detail exactly how you felt. The words trickled sweetly into your clouded mind, causing you to ripple with goosebumps from head to toe. He released you so that his hands could hold your neck and the arch in your back as yours slid across his shoulders and down his back as far as you could reach. Beads of sweat trickled between his tensing muscles and down his spine. When you drew your nails firmly up to his shoulders, he grunted at the sting and in retaliation simultaneously bit at your collar bone and thrust into you forcefully. There was a mix of pain and pleasure in the noise you made; a sound that prompted him to lift his head curiously, only to see yours lolled back against the pillows in a state of unbridled ecstasy.

He pulled more beautiful noises from you as he began to pump harder, lifting onto his elbows and licking your neck from collar to chin. You caught him in a clumsy kiss, hands clasping his dark hair and moaning into his mouth when your tongues met. His fingers held you in a vice grip as he fucked you harder, breaking from your lips to bite and lick at your neck and shoulder. You unwrapped your legs from around him, your feet on his waist and your knees spread further. He could now hit you deeper but you hadn't prepared for the sudden change, squealing into his shoulder as your fingernails gouged his skin. He hissed and quickly shifted position, kneeling and holding your legs against his chest. You cried out at the new sensation, grabbing at the sheets as your back arched off the bed under his attentive gaze. His tousled hair was drenched with sweat, you appreciated the way it clung to his forehead as he smiled down at you, panting and flushed. You sighed his name, focused on the way his cock felt sliding in and out of you and then on the rough groping of his hand on your breasts. His fingers slipped through the mist of damp sweat that covered your stomach but he stopped at your mound and rested his palm there, teasing you even in the midst of ravenous sex. You whimpered and attempted to reach down to relieve yourself but he batted your hand away, purring “Mine.”

His thumb pressed slowly between your folds, it was hot and slick and his cock throbbed at the sensation of your swollen bud against the pad of his finger. The way your body moved in that moment made his breath catch and he nearly came, he paused before switching to long slow thrusts to pull himself away from the edge. “Oh fuck, oh fuck.” he whispered, trying to think of anything else, but it was difficult when you kept moving like that with his every stroke. You could feel yourself building to a peak from the way he touched you, the way his cock felt, thick and hot, just like the seed you wanted to milk from him. You moaned his name and reached blindly for any part of him to touch, grabbing at the arm that held your legs. He looked down, watching himself disappear inside you, surrounded in your silken walls. “God, yes,” his voice soft and broken as he continued to fuck and rub you, “come for me, I want to feel you.” He let your legs go and moved over you again, wanting to be as close to you as he could for this. You reached down and began to play with yourself, turned on by the heat of him pressed against you, his mouth on your dewed skin, and his unbroken rhythm. Slow and long, his thrusts forced you into the bedding and it felt so good. A wave of heat started in your face and rolled to your hips, you panted his name as he whispered encouragement between salty mouthfuls of your breasts and stomach.

He cradled the arch in your back as you rolled against him, kissing where you crested, across the ribs beneath your breasts. Amongst a stream of nonsense you moaned and called his name, your free hand scratching at his shoulder then buried in his dark hair. He lifted his eyes, watching your face over the rapid rise and fall of your chest as you pushed yourself mercilessly to the edge; then the euphoric release of your surging climax when all you could do was repeat, “Stephen.” in a rapturous whimper. He pushed his cock as deep as he could when he felt you close around him, kissing you everywhere he was able to reach as you rode the wave of your orgasm. He held out for as long as he could but the small circles of your grinding hips were too much for him, you felt the delicious pulse of his thick shaft as he growled against your ear and filled you with his come.

He collapsed on top of you, panting heavily. Neither of you said a word, too exhausted and breathless to speak or move. The dim light was cozy, you felt his fingers gently caress you where they lay. You were awake just long enough to feel his breathing slow as you both drifted into a deep contented sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The first six paragraphs of this were posted to a confession blog on Tumblr over a couple of weeks, (I stopped before it got too racy) but that's the origin of the fic's title. Well, that and I suck at naming things.
> 
> Hope you liked it anyway!


End file.
